Fight
by BeanieandBella
Summary: The twins fight, but how will they make up? Fifth of our rps/fics.


**Fight**

Hikaru tapped his pen absentmindedly against his forehead as the teacher at the front of the classroom droned on about some mathematical equation. Hikaru didn't really mind maths, he liked it more than Kaoru did anyway, but today he found that gazing at his twin was far more entertaining that paying attention to what was going on in the lesson. He watched in interest as Kaoru doodled something on a piece of paper, something that Hikaru could not quite make out.

**Kaoru finished drawing the little heart in his black ballpoint pen, the lines looking very dark in contrast to the white of the paper. It was absent-minded, not really a conscious action at the time, and he continued to add to the paper's doodles. He drew a little bike and a small rainbow, then pushed the paper to Hikaru, who he'd noticed had been looking at his actions, with the written note,'add something I'm bored'.**

Hikaru considered for a moment what to write, as he wanted to get a good reaction from Kaoru. Then he smirked as he had a thought. Next to the heart Hikaru put, 'Mine belongs to you...' and beside the rainbow he continued, '... Because you are more beautiful than a rainbow.' Then next to the bike he added, 'And soon I will get you to ride me like this bike.' He folded the paper once and tossed it back towards Kaoru with a smirk.

**Kaoru grinned and scribbled a random feather on the paper, then pushed it back to Hikaru with the note 'comment that and draw something'.**

_Hmmm... A feather? _Hikaru thought for a while, he could see how this game was going. Kaoru doodled something and he turned it into something suggestive. Well that was fine with him. 'Will you dress up for me Kaoru... In a feather boa?' he wrote. He then doodled a bracelet with the words, 'and you owe me one new friendship bracelet,' beside it.

**Kaoru smiled very slightly, then leaned down and scrawled, 'not a hope in hell' next to the feather boa comment, then added, beside the bracelet, 'sure, what colour?'.**

'I'll do you an orange one and you do me another blue one,' Hikaru instructed his twin, 'oh and btw I bet I can get you into that feather boa... One way or another.'

**Kaoru smiled again, trying not to make it too obvious that he was amused, as the teacher would surely confiscate the notes and maybe read them to the class. 'really? You think so?' he wrote in reply to the feather boa comment. To the bracelet he merely drew a little smiley face.**

Hikaru smirked. 'I know so' he scribbled in reply. Then he just had time to doodle a pair of handcuffs with, 'and what do you think I could do with these?' before the bell rang and they stood to pack up their things and go to lunch. He shoved the note into Kaoru's hand just as they were leaving.

**Kaoru glanced at the note and smiled, catching up with Hikaru and leaning to say softly into his ear, "I bet you could come up with many different ideas for that. You are, after all, very creative." Then the younger twin sighed. "It would give us an excuse to hold hands at school though." They had both agreed earlier that they wouldn't make it obvious what kind of relationship theirs had become as the host club customers might have nosebleeds everywhere. It was for the best, but still frustrating.**

Hikaru nodded. It was especially frustrating for him as he had even less self-control than Kaoru and he knew it. He was worried there would be a time where his lust for his twin became too much for him and he gave the game away. He knew that Kaoru would be annoyed with him if he did so. Hikaru sighed and glanced at Kaoru. It could be worse he supposed, at least he could do whatever he liked with his twin in the privacy of their room.

**Kaoru exchanged the look with Hikaru and raised his eyebrows in sympathy. He knew that Hikaru was struggling, and now the handcuffs didn't seem like such a bad idea. Even if the idea not to let on had been Kaoru's, it was still irritating to deal with. Sadly, he put his hands behind his back as they wandered towards the cafeteria and held his hands together, pretending that he was holding Hikaru's.**

When they reached the dining hall Hikaru automatically ordered the same food as Kaoru and the twins sat down together, concentrating on their lunch and not saying much. The silence was not uncomfortable though and Hikaru discreetly leant his leg against Kaoru's, not in a teasing way to turn him on but just because he knew that they both felt most comfortable when touching each other. All too soon however the bell rang for class and the twins headed off for another dull lesson where all they could do was exchange notes to pass the time.

**Kaoru and Hikaru sat down in their French lesson, and Kaoru pulled out the page of notes from earlier, laying it carefully on the table between them and then putting his book over it. Down one side, he scribbled, 'this is so frustrating', then he drew a few random stars and passed it to Hikaru.**

'and so BORING' Hikaru added. Then he tugged the paper closer to him, about to write something in reply to the stars when,

'Hitachiin,' the voice of their teacher thundered. Hikaru jumped, trying to shove the paper out of sight under the book but it was too late. Instead he hastily ripped the paper into pieces as he _really_ did not want their teacher to see what was written on it.

'Seeing as you felt the need to destroy that paper I am going to assume it was something not appropriate for my lesson,' their teacher continued. 'I think you had better go and sit in the corridor for the remainder of the lesson. Both of you.' Hikaru rose with a flaming face and shot an apologetic look at Kaoru expecting his twin to give him a reassuring grin in return.

**Kaoru, however, was not ready to give him one and instead looked at Hikaru with wide eyes. He really hated being in trouble at school and Hikaru knew this, so why had he let this happen? As they left the room, Kaoru closed the door behind them and leaned against the wall, sliding down to sit on the floor with his hands on his knees, staring straight ahead of him at the skirting board of the opposite wall.**

Hikaru's heart jolted as Kaoru continued to ignore him. He placed a hand gently on Kaoru's shoulder. 'Kaoru?' he wanted reassurance and Kaoru must know this. So why wouldn't his twin even look at him?

**Kaoru tensed his shoulders slightly, shrinking away from Hikaru's touch and hugging his legs, chin coming down to rest on his knees.**

Hikaru was shocked. Kaoru has just shrugged his hand off and Kaoru _never_ prevented Hikaru from touching him. Usually both twins were glad of any bodily contact between them. 'Kaoru, what are you doing? What's the matter? Talk to me,' Hikaru demanded.

**Kaoru shifted uncomfortably and felt the floor pressing against his tailbone. "Please don't shout Hikaru," he said quietly, then added, "I really don't want to talk right now..."**

'Tough,' Hikaru replied selfishly. 'If it is the note you are worried about I don't see what the problem is. No-one saw it, everything is fine.' Kaoru had never been like this before and Hikaru did not have a clue what to say. He had always been sure of Kaoru's love, brotherly if not romantic, but now Kaoru was acting so cold. Hikaru tried to pull Kaoru into a hug as a reassurance to himself.

**Kaoru shrugged away again, standing up again and staring at the floor. "I know no one saw it but they almost did and if they had then everything would have come out... It's risky..." He bit his lip. "You should have been more careful."**

'You started it,' Hikaru protested, not wanting Kaoru to blame him and not realising that not accepting his mistake would just make the situation worse. 'You are the one who started passing that note in the first place.'

**"I was never careless enough to get found out." Kaoru's heart was aching now; he hated being this way with Hikaru and the only thing he wanted to do was hug his brother and be comforted. But he was also annoyed, and unfortunately right now the annoyance was winning.**

'I wasn't careless,' Hikaru could feel his voice getting louder, and he stood up suddenly, taking a step back. As he got angrier his cheeks flushed and his fists clenched. Deep down he knew that the only reason he was getting so angry so quickly was because Kaoru's opinion mattered so much to him. 'It isn't my fault that I was seen, you should have warned me that the teacher was looking our way.'

**Kaoru opened his mouth in surprise, shut it again, and then replied hotly, "I was concentrating on the lesson, Hikaru, and you know what Tellier-sensei is like. He doesn't normally show that he's going to pick on someone..." Kaoru folded his arms, a frown on his face now. "Besides, it's not like you exactly **_**told**_** me that I was supposed to keep watch..."**

'Yeah well you are meant to be my twin, use your common sense,' Hikaru threw back at Kaoru. 'Even an idiot would know to keep an eye on the teacher when doing something they shouldn't be doing. I would have done it for you,' he muttered harshly.

**Not knowing how to respond to this, the younger twin felt tears of frustration at his brother and humiliation at being sent out in his eyes. Kaoru bit his lip again, then turned on his heel and ran off down the corridor, wanting nothing but to find a way out of this mess to get back to how it was before.**

The anger drained out of Hikaru as he watched his brother's retreating back in dismay. He had expected Kaoru to say something back, something worse, and this would have made him feel better for the deliberately hurtful things he had said. As it was he felt horrible. Hikaru suddenly felt weak and he took a step after Kaoru but then flopped down on the ground. He realised this must have been where Kaoru was sitting a moment ago as the ground still felt warm. _Kaoru's warmth_... Hikaru screwed up his eyes and rubbed them fiercely with his knuckles but he could not stop tears staining trails down his cheeks. All he wanted to do was find Kaoru and apologise but he could think of no reason why his twin would want to speak to him or even be near him after the way he had just spoken to him.

**Kaoru was in a similar state of misery. He'd found a random empty class room and was sitting on the windowsill, in the foetal position so greatly loved by Tamaki, and tears, unbridled and prickling, were making shining tracks down his face. He just didn't understand how they'd ended up like this, but he blamed himself wholly. Of course Hikaru was right- **_**he**_** had been the one to begin with the notes, **_**he**_** had not been watching out for the teacher when Hikaru was scribbling and **_**he**_** was the one who had just run off like a coward. He watched blossom fall from a couple of the trees outside and buried his face in his hands.**

Hikaru, when he eventually stopped crying long enough to look around, noticed that Kaoru had dropped something. It was one of the French sheets they were meant to have been doing in the lesson. Hikaru picked it up and opened it, hoping to see Kaoru's beautiful handwriting, which was so similar to his own that only the pair of them could tell the two styles apart. Instead of French however all Hikaru saw was his own name, surrounded by little hearts. Hikaru's own heart jumped. He needed to find Kaoru, to apologise to him. The fight between them could have been a lot worse but the twins had never fought before. Hikaru wanted to take all blame for what had happened, he believed it was his fault as strongly as he believed in his love for his twin.

**Kaoru lifted his head again. He was now in that post-crying stage when all he could do was sniffle and cough, eyes sore and red. He regretted all of what he'd said, all that he had done, and so he hugged his knees and wondered where Hikaru was. He felt something in his pocket and put his hand in, drawing out the token he'd obtained when the twins had gone ice-skating.**

**Resolve now showing on his sore face, Kaoru sat up and got down from the windowsill. He needed to go find Hikaru and so went to the door of the room, poked his head out and then started walking slowly in the direction he'd come from. If he could only reach Hikaru and apologise, even if Hikaru didn't want to hear it, he'd be far happier.**

Hikaru glanced up as he heard footsteps along the corridor and scrambled to his feet, thinking it might be a teacher and not wanting to get into any more trouble. Then his heart leapt as he saw Kaoru approaching. He took a few automatic steps towards his twin, then realised that Kaoru must still be angry with him. _He has a right to be angry_ Hikaru thought but that didn't stop his stomach from churning and his breath from catching in his throat. Hikaru did not know what to say to Kaoru and this made him feel awkward. 'Here,' he muttered, thrusting the paper at Kaoru and not meeting his eyes, 'you dropped this.' Hikaru knew that the way he was behaving would probably seem as though he was still angry but he didn't know how else to react. He had never fought with Kaoru before and he didn't know what to do. In truth he had never really been angry with Kaoru, just hurt.

**Kaoru had to bite his lip again to stop himself from crying again. **_**Hikaru's still angry... I can't say anything now... Anything I do say... He'll only be angrier...**_** Wordlessly, Kaoru took the sheet and was going to turn and go, but then stopped. He couldn't leave it like this. It was his fault, so he'd apologise. "Hikaru..." he started, paused, then continued. "Hikaru, I'm sorry... It was all my fault for starting that game and not looking out... And I'm sorry for running away. I can understand that you're still angry but I just needed to apologise." He gave his brother a miserable look and then turned to go.**

Hikaru reached out automatically, grabbing Kaoru's wrist so that his brother turned to look at him in shock. 'What?' Hikaru yelped, 'Don't you dare say it is your fault Kaoru. You blaming yourself just makes me feel worse. The only reason I got so angry was because I was feeling so annoyed. Not with you, never with you. I just want to hold you and touch you and kiss you and it frustrates me so much. The only reason I said such stupid things was because I love you too much. If I loved you less I might be able to control myself better but don't _want_ to love you less. So... I'm an idiot Kaoru... Forgive me? Please? I am so sorry.'

**Kaoru looked at Hikaru with wide, rounded eyes. "Hikaru, that's all I want to do as well. I know it's frustrating- I feel it too. But Hikaru, I can't forgive you, because it's not your fault...'**

Hikaru glanced away when he heard Kaoru say that he couldn't forgive him but looked back just in time to meet Kaoru's eyes and see that Kaoru meant what he was saying, he really didn't blame Hikaru. 'It isn't your fault either,' Hikaru insisted but then he changed his mind. 'Well... It is your fault to an extent, Hikaru grinned, 'If you weren't so gorgeous and irresistible we wouldn't be in this situation. But I suppose I will forgive you for that.' Hikaru then noticed his hand clutching his brother's arm tightly. He let go, instead pulling Kaoru into a tight hug. 'I will make it up to you tonight Kaoru... I promise,' he whispered into his twin's ear with a smirk.

**Kaoru sighed and smiled, burying his face into Hikaru's shoulder and breathing in his scent. He didn't mind about the no contact rule now. If others thought they were wrong, screw them. He listened to the whisper, and hugged Hikaru tighter. "I love you Hikaru," he murmured.**

Hikaru held Kaoru just as tightly, not wanting to let him go. 'Ne, Kaoru,' he said after a moment, 'I think it would be ok for us to hold hands and hug and stuff at school, after all we always used to. And that would stop us from being so unhappy. I hated fighting with you... Even though it wasn't for long, I never want that to happen again. And besides if anyone says anything we can just pretend it is part of our act.' Hikaru felt immensely glad they had agreed to join the Host Club, it gave him an excuse to show how he felt for Kaoru. 'Oh and by the way,' he added, 'I love you too.'

**Kaoru nodded against Hikaru's shoulder, glad that his brother- his clever, wonderful brother- had come up with a solution. He squeezed Hikaru again and then let go, letting his arms slide down Hikaru's arms to his hands and holding them gently. "So now we just deal with him..." Kaoru nodded toward the door to the French classroom and rolled his eyes. "What should we say the note was?"**

'Tell him the truth,' Hikaru grinned, 'After all there is no way he will believe us, he will just think it is part of the act. I bet we could probably turn him on too if we tried.' Hikaru leaned back on the wall waiting for class to end. 'I really am sorry Kaoru,' he repeated after a while, 'But I want you to remember that no matter what I say I really do love you.' He tilted Kaoru's chin upwards, bringing their faces close together, 'You're everything to me,' he murmured sincerely.

**Kaoru felt a blush rise up his neck and settle across his face, cheekbones turning a pleased pinkish colour. He smiled very slightly and was just about to lean forward and kiss his brother when the bell rang. Quickly, he stepped back, still holding Hikaru's hand, as people began to drift out of the classroom and the teacher followed, gesturing them both to follow him back inside the room.**

Hikaru led Kaoru in by the hand and waited for the inevitable question. Sure enough their teacher immediately asked, 'So what was so important that you felt the need to pass notes in my lesson?' but Hikaru was ready with an answer straight away. 'Ahh, Kaoru,' he sighed dramatically, 'I am so sorry. You see you just looked so tempting at that moment and I needed to let you know how amazing I find you. Please forgive me.' _Over to you little brother_ Hikaru thought.

**Kaoru looked at Hikaru lovingly. The teacher would assume that this was part of their act. No need to let him know that it was not false. "Of course I forgive you, my dear Hikaru... My dearest Hikaru... It's not a sin to want to love someone. If it is, we shall go to Hell together. We'll burn forever, but at least we will have one another."**

The teacher did not quite know how to react, after all he had never come across _this_ before in all his years of teaching. He couldn't exactly approve of incestuous twins but at the same time he could not quite tear his eyes away from them. 'Yes,' Hikaru agreed, 'as long as I have you by my side I will be willing to suffer anything. My Kaoru...' Hikaru brought their faces together as he had done so many times and brought their lips closer...closer... Suddenly the French man gave an involuntary yelp and backed away towards the exit of the classroom. 'J-J-Just... Don't do it again,' he stuttered before fleeing the classroom hurriedly, slamming the door after himself. Hikaru and Kaoru grinned at each other. 'Mission accomplished,' they gloated, speaking in unison. Then after a quick glance around Hikaru gave Kaoru a long overdue kiss. Though the kiss was pretty quick and entirely chaste, Kaoru's lips were always worth the wait.

**Kaoru had to insist on giving Hikaru a quick hug too as well as the kiss. He knew it was probably a little greedy, but Hikaru apparently didn't mind. "Ugh, and now we have to go entertain the young ladies at the host club... I wish we could be alone again..." Again, the greed was kicking in. Kaoru wanted Hikaru to himself, but he guessed he just had to wait for a while.**

Hikaru held his brother tightly for a moment. He too did not like the idea of sharing his twin even though he had to admit life was a lot more fun with the Host Club in it. However he could not miss this opportunity to tease his brother. 'Don't you think I will be worth the wait?' he pouted.

**Kaoru grinned. "I'm sure of it," he muttered back. He gave Hikaru a quick kiss and then the pair left the classroom, heading to the third music room to begin their hosting duties.**

Host Club was pretty uneventful that afternoon apart from Hikaru whispering things in Kaoru's ear throughout. This not only pleased the fangirls but also did a pretty good job of turning them both on. Just as the twins were starting to think they couldn't take it anymore and would have to disappear off to a bathroom somewhere in order to relieve their 'tension', Host Club was over and they cheekily sprinted off to their limo, leaving the cleaning up to the others. _We'll make it up to them… Right now I have more important matters to attend to_ Hikaru thought. As soon as they were safe behind the blacked out windows of their car Hikaru grabbed his twin, pulling Kaoru into his lap and urgently grabbing him by the tie in order to capture his lips. Just as Kaoru was moaning and trying to get Hikaru to do more he pulled back and whispered erotically in his brother's ear. 'I feel kind of _dirty_ Kaoru, I think I will have to take a shower when we get back. Fancy joining me?'

**Kaoru felt the words go straight to his lower abdomen and flushed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Silently, he nodded and curled his fingers into small fists on the front of Hikaru's uniform. It was the only thing he could do to keep himself from jumping Hikaru then and there- and he was supposed to be the _uke_, for goodness' sake. He lowered his head and laid it on Hikaru's chest, hugging up to his brother and murmuring quietly, "I really am sorry for what I said earlier Hikaru. I really didn't think of what I was saying..."**

Hikaru smiled. 'Stop worrying Kaoru,' he instructed, 'If we didn't argue then we wouldn't be able to make up... And making up is the fun part.' Hikaru gave his brother a wink. 'Just think about us showering, warm soapy water cascading over our bodies, my hands running all over you, the smell of shampoo and soap and _us_... That should give you some thoughts besides guilty ones, ne?'

**Kaoru blushed more and sat up straighter, hands on Hikaru's shoulders as he remained sitting on Hikaru's lap. "**_**Or**_**," he said quietly, deciding he wanted to see if he could say anything that would turn Hikaru on too. "It could add more guilty thoughts. After all, this **_**is**_** taboo, isn't it?" He leaned forward so that his lips brushed against Hikaru's ear. "I was right earlier... We really are sinners... This is all wrong, and yet we still do it..." Okay, it seemed Kaoru had given up on being flirty and simply begun to analyse their relationship.**

'Wrong?' Hikaru was a little surprised. 'Since when have we cared whether or not our actions are wrong? If I wanted to strip you naked, cover you in whipped cream and chocolate sauce and then suck and lick it all off, it being _wrong_ wouldn't stop me.' Just then they pulled up outside the Hitachiin estate. Hikaru's trousers were feeling a little tight and he knew Kaoru would be just the same, if not more turned on than he was. He couldn't resist one last tease however and leaning into Kaoru's ear he breathed, 'I think it is time to get clean little brother… But if you are so worried about taboos perhaps I should shower by myself?' Then he allowed their driver to open the door before leaping out of the car and racing to the house, looking over his shoulder as he ran to make sure that Kaoru was right behind him.

**Kaoru was flushing more and more as Hikaru spoke and the front of Hikaru's blazer had been getting most of the effects of the words. It would take a lot of ironing to get it back to how it should look. He caught up with Hikaru in the hallway and as they walked upstairs, he said quietly, "You do realise that that's not going to stop me, don't you?" They went to their room and Kaoru wandered off into the ensuite bathroom.**

Hikaru stripped off his blazer and tie as he hurried up the stairs, discarding his shirt and trousers in their room so that he was left in his boxers. He knew that his clothes would arrive clean and folded outside his door tomorrow so there was no reason to waste time putting them away; he had more important maters to attend to. He followed Kaoru into the bathroom and grinned. He was looking forward to this.

**Kaoru nonchalantly removed his own clothes down to his boxers and then discarded these too. Climbing into the shower, he turned it on and felt the warm water splashing over him. He turned to Hikaru. "I thought this was your idea?"**

Hikaru hastily kicked his own boxers off, making no secret of how hard he was. Slipping into the shower behind Kaoru he wrapped his arms around him. Hikaru stroked some of the wet hair plastered to Kaoru's forehead away from his face and tucked it behind his twin's ear, leaning forward to whisper in it. 'Of course it was my idea... Where else would I get the pleasure of seeing you completely and utterly naked?' he asked.

**Kaoru smiled very slightly. "You could just ask, you know," he replied teasingly, turning round and wrapping his arms around Hikaru's neck. The water gushed over them both and trailed down their bodies to splash on the white floor of the shower. The younger twin kissed Hikaru, bringing their bodies closer together and asking mentally, **_**Feel like another game, Hikaru?**_

Hikaru kissed back willingly. 'True,' he agreed with Kaoru's spoken words, 'I could _ask_ you to get naked for me, but where is the fun in that?' Then he pulled back slightly from their embrace, catching a glimmer of his brother's mischievous expression. 'You look like you have an idea Kaoru,' he grinned, 'Care to share it?' Hikaru stepped back completely in order to appreciate the flawless body and delicate features of his twin. 'If you don't hurry up and tell me what you are thinking I may have to resort to coaxing it out of you,' he sighed dramatically.

**Kaoru grinned. "Okay," he turned around and picked up the shampoo from the shower shelf, taking care to throw several looks over his shoulder at Hikaru as he rubbed the sweet-smelling soap into his hair. Hikaru would snap in less than a minute, by Kaoru's reckoning. He wondered if he could count how long it would take. **_**One little butterfly, two little butterflies, three little butterflies...**_

'Mmm.' Hikaru didn't mean to moan as the delicious aroma of the shampoo met his nose but it was automatic. 'What flavour is that Kaoru?' he asked. As soon as the shampoo was on his brother's hair however Hikaru forgot all trivial matters such as the smell of shampoo. Trails of bubbles cascaded down the contours of Kaoru's body as his twin slowly massaged the liquid into his hair. Hikaru took an automatic step forward, as Kaoru threw an erotic glance in his direction. 'Let me do that,' he insisted, pushing Kaoru's hands roughly aside then gently rubbing his hands in Kaoru's hair, twisting the locks between his fingers. He pressed their bodies close, making sure Kaoru knew how turned on he was by bending down slightly and dragging his erection up Kaoru's upper thigh.

**Kaoru gasped and took an automatic step away from Hikaru, turning to look at his twin and then realising what he'd done and blushing. "Sorry... Reflex..." He went back to where he'd been and kissed Hikaru, picking up the shampoo again and squirting some onto his fingers, before starting to swirl the liquid into Hikaru's hair. As he did so, he stepped forward so that they stood close together and ground his hips into Hikaru's. "Nice?"**

Hikaru gasped instinctively at the audacity of his brother, then grinned. He was usually the one making advances like this, not that he was complaining about the role reversal of course. 'Very, very, very nice,' he agreed and responded immediately, running his slippery, soapy hand down Kaoru's chest between them. He slid his palm teasingly bit by bit down his twin's torso before finally grasping hold of Kaoru's slightly curved and satisfyingly hard length. He stroked his fingers along it a couple of times, knowing that the lubrication from the smooth shampoo and the warm water would make his touch even harder to resist then usual. He could not suppress a snigger as he felt Kaoru's hands in his hair tremble and falter slightly as Hikaru started to lightly rub his twin's erection.

**Kaoru's fingers were shaking slightly, and, at a particularly insistent tug from Hikaru, he moaned and clenched his fingers, fisting his hands in his brother's hair, then letting go slightly when he realised that it must be hurting Hikaru just a bit. He moaned again, his breathing becoming shallower as Hikaru continued to stroke him. The water continued to gush over their heads and Kaoru had to lean against the white tiles of the wall to keep himself from collapsing completely.**

Hikaru pushed Kaoru's hair out of his eyes, partly to see the blissful expression in them but also to prevent the shampoo in Kaoru's hair from stinging. Hikaru rinsed his twins hair, throwing his own head back under the torrent of water, then took a step forward, effectively sandwiching his brother against the wall. He pushed their bodies together, their hips and erections, slippery wet, sliding against one another. Hikaru let the warm water rain down on his back as he leaned forward towards Kaoru's lips. Just before he reached them however he paused, noticing how the droplets of water on his twin's eyelashes sparkled like diamonds and how the light reflected all around them made Kaoru's smooth skin and dripping hair glisten. 'This reminds me of our first kiss Kaoru,' Hikaru murmured, 'You remember?'

**Kaoru blushed again. How could he forget? That evening had been the one to seal their fates entirely and start them both on this tangent of their life. Today they'd had their first real fight, but now it didn't matter, because he was sure now that Hikaru did love him. Not that he'd ever really doubted it, but today had been a bit of a whirlwind for the younger twin. Presently he raised one hand and trailed it along Hikaru's jaw, starting at his twin's chin and going up to the hollow behind Hikaru's ear, then bringing his hand up to his wet hair and looping a lock around his finger. "Of course I remember. Your first kiss with anyone is always something to remember and it was with someone more special than anyone else in the world to me..." He smiled at Hikaru and looked deeply into matching golden eyes.**

Hikaru's heart jolted and he smiled blissfully. 'There is no one I would rather have given my first kiss to Kaoru, there was never anyone else,' he admitted. 'So was I a good kisser?' he asked with a grin.

**Kaoru gave an identical grin. "Well, not that I had anything to compare it to..." he replied, bringing his hand down to Hikaru's chin again and tracing his thumb over his brother's bottom lip. "But yes, I thought it was good..."**

'Good?' Hikaru echoed, 'All you can say for my kissing techniques is they're 'good'? Well, well, I can see I am going to have to practice some more then Kaoru.' Hikaru slipped both hands round the back of Kaoru's head, almost roughly meshing their mouths together. He ran his tongue across Kaoru's lips, parting them easily and exploring Kaoru's mouth with enough passion to leave his twin breathless with desire. As he kissed Kaoru, Hikaru crushed their hips together, rubbing slowly against his twin, skin sliding against skin. 'He broke apart from Kaoru's lips. 'Was that... good?' he asked panting a little and still moving.

**Kaoru let a breath leave his lips and nodded silently, to sated to really say much as Hikaru was not giving up his ministrations with his hips and so Kaoru could only move back in answer and hope it was enough to satisfy Hikaru as a response. His hands moved to Hikaru's shoulders and he pulled Hikaru closer to him so he could place his forehead against Hikaru's shoulder, licking a little at the wet skin there.**

Hikaru groaned at the feel of his brother's mouth and the friction of their bodies. He automatically moved faster, grinding their hips together. It felt so hot to have Kaoru's hard length pressed against his. Hikaru leant down slightly; running his hand down Kaoru's thigh, lifting Kaoru's leg off the floor and wrapping it round his waist. Hikaru repeated this action with Kaoru's other leg, using the wall to hold Kaoru up and taking full advantage of this new position. He pushed against Kaoru, harder and faster, moaning his twin's name quietly with pleasure.

**"Nggh..." Kaoru was not able to form coherent words anymore, and so he gave himself over to moaning, arms wrapped around Hikaru's shoulders and legs around his hips. He could feel the cold white tiles against his back and moved back against Hikaru, gasping occasionally with particularly hard thrusts. He could feel the emotions clouding together in his mind and in his lower abdomen and he suddenly kissed Hikaru passionately and came, shuddering slightly but still holding on because he knew it would hurt if he let go now.**

The look of pure pleasure in Kaoru's eyes, along with the hot substance from his length shooting onto Hikaru's abdomen was enough to make Hikaru come as well and with one final thrust his cum was blending with his twin's and swirling round as it disappeared down the plughole. Hikaru gently set Kaoru down on the shiny white stone of the shower floor, making sure Kaoru's legs could support him first and he only loosened his arms entwined around Kaoru slightly. 'So how was that,' he enquired with a grin when they had both got their breath back, 'Good? Or better?'

**Kaoru was breathing heavily, catching his breath and still keeping his arms around Hikaru's shoulders. After a moment, he nodded and rested his head backwards, against the tiles of the wall. "Better," he replied when he had enough breath. "That was... indescribable... But amazing..."**

'Hai,' Hikaru grinned, 'We should fight more often if I get to make up with you in that way.' Then his grin faded as he remembered how it had felt to say horrible things to his brother and hear them said back to him. 'No,' he corrected hurriedly, 'I don't want to hurt you ever again... but d'you think we could do the making up part without actually arguing?' Hikaru turned the shower off making sure he didn't miss his brother's answer and not wanting Kaoru to get cold, grabbed a huge fluffy towel and wrapped his twin in it.

**Kaoru grinned and held the towel on, picking up another from the shelf for Hikaru and handing it to him. "Of course," he replied, feeling his heart swell a little. "I never want to fight again..." He secured the towel around his waist and hugged Hikaru, nuzzling into his twin's neck.**

Hikaru leaned against Kaoru, suddenly realising how tired he was. 'Lets go to bed now Kaoru,' he yawned, forgetting that they had only just got back from school.

**Kaoru nodded and took Hikaru's hand, leading him back out into their room. They dried quickly and, in a moment of daring, Kaoru neglected putting on pyjama bottoms and instead just climbed into bed, dragging Hikaru with him.**

Hikaru was just settling down with Kaoru when there was an extremely annoying knocking sound on their door. 'What?' he snapped. 'Um, young masters?' he heard a maid call 'Are you all right? I heard rather a lot of banging that seemed to be coming from the wall...' Hikaru's eyes slid guiltily to Kaoru's. _Help_ he silently implored him.

**Kaoru grinned at Hikaru and raised his head, calling, "Oh don't worry, Hikaru was just feeling a bit... frustrated and it seems that the wall had something to do with it. I think he couldn't take it any more and decided the wall needed a damn good seeing to!" He had to swallow down his laughter as he added, "I'll take care of him, don't worry!"**

'Kaoru,' Hikaru hissed, 'Why did you have to go and say a thing like that?' Then he noticed the mischievous glint in his brother's eyes_. Ahhh so you want to play it like that huh Kaoru?_ he thought _Fine then_. 'Hey,' he called suddenly to the maid, 'Next time you clean in this room you might want to check under the loose floorboard... I have a strange feeling there may be something dirty there...'

**Kaoru reddened and made a mental note to remove said object first chance he got. He had no idea what he was going to do with them, but burning seemed like a good option. Right now though, he was too tired and the door was locked, so he gave Hikaru a playful punch on the arm and settled down to go to sleep, feeling a wave of fatigue roll over him.**

Hikaru watched happily as Kaoru struggled to keep his eyes open. 'You shouldn't be _that_ tired Kaoru,' he teased, though first making sure the maid had gone, '_I_ was doing all the work you know. But next time...' Hikaru left the sentence for his twin to finish.

**One side of Kaoru's mouth quirked up slightly and he added, "Next time you might just get lucky..." He kissed Hikaru briefly, then smiled and wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders.**

Hikaru reflected Kaoru's smile and snuggled so close to his twin that he could feel Kaoru's warm breath fluttering across his face. 'Like luck comes into it,' he scoffed quietly, 'We both know that you will do anything I say. I'M in charge.' Hikaru knew this would annoy Kaoru a little but he couldn't resist teasing him.

**Kaoru gave an evil little smirk and trailed a hand down Hikaru's back, tracing the lean frame with one finger, almost lazily, but hoping it would be enough for Hikaru to get the message. "We'll have to just see about that..." he replied.**

Hikaru closed his eyes. 'I look forward to it,' he mumbled, sleep blurring his words. 'Hey you know what Kaoru,' he continued, not entirely sure what he was saying anymore as sleep seemed to overcome him, 'You look cute when you're angry...' After a pause Hikaru moved his hands so that one was tangled in Kaoru's hair whereas the other moved to rest quite happily on Kaoru's butt. Hikaru wanted to grin as he felt his twin wriggle a little in surprise but he kept his face straight, his eyes closed and his breathing even_. There's nothing wrong with this position _he told himself _It is Kaoru's fault for being so irresistible_. Although Hikaru knew this was not strictly true- it was more his own lack of willpower that meant he couldn't keep his hands off his twin- he didn't care in the slightest if it meant he got to fall asleep in this way. After all he was only human.

* * *

Beanie: Umm they didn't really stay fighting for long here. I guess the twins just can't keep their eyes off one another.

**Bella: More like hands and lips if you ask me.**

Beanie: Erm… Not just hands or lips either it seems heh heh.

**Bella: You're not complaining though, I take it?**

Beanie: Why would I complain? Shower sex is hot in my opinion.

**Bella: In many people's opinions. We still do not own Ouran… That sucks.**


End file.
